Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: Where No Miracle Petal Has Ever Gone Before
'''Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: Where No Miracle Petal Has Ever Gone Before '''is the second movie adaptation of the Opera TV Cutieverse series Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies, and the sequel to Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower. Synopsis When the friends Daffy summons to help plan Great Sunflower's Planting Day party go rogue, Daffy must get help from an unexpected source. Plot The Meeting Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: Where No Miracle Petal Has Gone Before begins with the usual sight of the Gardener watering the flowers before heading inside. Afterwards, the flowers in both the greenhouse and the garden wake up as the shot, starting at the greenhouse, pans to Daffy's house, where she, Walter and Baby Bluemink sleep peacefully. Their alarm clock wakes Daffy up, and she jumps out of bed and wakes up Baby Bluemink. The two uncover Walter's bare feet and tickle them, waking him up. With everyone awake, they introduce themselves before singing about their lives and going through their daily routine. After they are dressed, they go outside to greet their neighbours, who join in on the song. At the end of the song (the name of which is "Another Beautiful Garden Day"), Daffy and her fellow Gar'dunsson Defence Force members are called to a meeting with Great Sunflower. Daffy arrives at the GDF meeting room and takes her place, allowing the meeting to begin. Great Sunflower reveals that his Planting Day is in two weeks' time, and he has chosen Daffy to lead preparations for the party, including decorating. Daffy asks where the party is going to be held, to which GS reveals that he has set up a building in the garden for this exact purpose, one that is "both super-secure and built to withstand any disaster, even a Gar'dunsson attack." When Wither Rose asks about the possibility of a Gar'dunsson attack occurring during the party, GS states that such a thing will not happen, because of the attacks exclusively occurring on Tuesdays, while the party is on a Friday. With everyone's questions answered, the meeting ends and everyone returns to their normal daily routine. Preparing for a Party Daffy returns home and reveals the task she has been given to Walter, who is overjoyed. When he asks about who she plans to have helping her with decorating. Daffy makes a list of her closest friends and Walter, assigning a duty to each one. The next day, everyone arrives at the building, and the planning begins. Daffy sings a song to help motivate the others, leading into a montage of the team decorating the room, choosing food and music, and choreographing dance routines. Along the way, several accidents occur, slightly frustrating Daffy, who manages to keep her cool. At the end of the montage (and the song, the name of which is "Planting Day Party Prepping"), the scene changes to show that one day remains until the party, with everything in place. Daffy congratulates everyone for their hard work, with Walter (who has brought Baby Bluemink along) relaxing by leaning on a nearby table, which causes it to tip over and start a chain reaction that results in the decorations being ruined, and is only worsened by everyone else trying to stop any further damage. With her plans in ruins, Daffy uncharacteristically lashes out at everyone for supposed "incompetence" and mocking their faults. When Walter points out that they were doing their best to assist her even with their faults, Daffy retorts "Well, maybe I DON'T need your stupid help!" before demanding that everyone leave. They do, with Baby Bluemink sadly saying goodbye to her mother. With everyone else gone, Daffy breaks down in tears and sings a sad song (the name of which is "What is a Flower to Do?"), wondering how she could save the party with only one day left until it happens. Suddenly, she has a realisation, rushes to the main lobby of the building, finds the Magic Hat, and jumps inside as the music changes to become happier. Inside the Magic Hat's realm, she sings the Magic Hat Song before choosing a pair of friends: Crocodile Crony and Billie Bestie, a pair of party planners. The three of them leave the Magic Hat, and begin to plan the party anew, leading to another montage. At the end of the montage and the song, the party is 100% set up, with Daffy thanking her friends for their help. As she leaves for home to apologise to Walter for her outburst, Crocodile Crony and Billie share a brief chuckle amongst themselves. Things Go Wrong At home, Daffy apologises to Walter and Baby Bluemink, and the three hug. The next evening, Daffy and her family lead a blindfolded Great Sunflower to the party, where all of the Miracle Petals, Leaf Diamond Clan members and Magic Hat Friends wish him a happy Planting Day, with Sandra Snapdragon kissing him. As they head into the party hall, Daffy notes that CC and Billie's decoration job looks even better when the food and lighting is laid out. Before the party truly begins, everyone sits down as Daffy and her family take to the stage to sing a short song (named "Happy Planting Day, Great Sunflower!") Daffy wrote for the occasion, before inviting CC and Billie onto the stage to introduce themselves. Billie presses a button, causing everyone to be shockingly suspended from ceiling shackles. When a shocked Daffy asks what they are doing, Billie reveals the truth of the situation, starting with her real name: Billie Bully. Daffy is horrified to learn that the friend she trusted was a bully, and attempts to take back the microphone. CC prevents this from happening, as Billie starts to sing a song (named "Billie Bully, the Sarcastic Handler") about her former life as a helper on Universal Farm, where she was shunned by the animals for being annoyed by their upbeat attitudes, and how she found companionship from the creatures of the nearby Universal Swamp, "where everyone is sarcastic and rude". After the song ends, Billie takes a moment to laugh at the Animal Friends' misfortune before revealing why she has had everyone tied up: To use them as sacrifices for Gar'dunsson and succeed where her master, Froggy Friend, failed, in killing the Miracle Petals. Daffy, Walter and Baby Bluemink are horrified, and rush to make an escape. A Plan is Made Outside the building, Daffy fears for everyone's safety, while Walter wonders what they could do. It is at this moment that Daffy has a realisation: they could somehow find Gar'dunsson and tame him so that he will not accept the sacrifice. Walter realises that Gar'dunsson is inside the Gardeners' house, and brings up the possibility that the Gardeners will spot them. Daffy is determined to save everyone, however, and gives a rousing speech about saving their friends. With Walter convinced, the two quickly head home to keep Baby Bluemink safe before making their way to the Gardeners' house. The door is open, so they sneak inside. They hide behind a chair as the Gardener's Wife approaches, asking about where their son is. The Gardener says that he is upstairs in his bedroom, giving Daffy and Walter an objective. Eventually, the Gardener's Wife leaves, allowing Daffy and Walter to move again. They move from room to room, eventually ending up in the kitchen, where there are many hazards for flowers of their size to avoid. They make their way across the counter without any major problems, but disaster almost strikes when Daffy nearly falls into the sink, losing a shoe in the process. They continue on, but disaster strikes for real when a recently-cleaned section of counter causes them to slip and fall onto the floor. Though injured, the two survive the fall. Worried that they have failed their friends, Walter begins to give up hope. However, Daffy, after thinking it over, comes to a decision: That they will only save their friends if they break their oath and talk directly to the Gardeners. Walter reluctantly agrees as long as they can save their friends, just as footsteps can be heard. The Gardener's Wife enters the room, walking in the direction of Daffy and Walter. The two Miracle Petals, wanting to avoid being crushed under the Gardener's Wife's dirty bare foot, cry out in terror. First Contact The Gardener's Wife is surprised to hear the cries, and is even more shocked to see the flowers on her floor. Daffy sits up and greets the giantess, almost causing her to cry out in shock. After she stops herself, her feelings turn to confusion as to how the flowers ended up in the kitchen. And so, Daffy and Walter introduce themselves and explain about the Miracle Petals, the Magic Hat, the Leaf Diamond Clan, and the situation at hand. The Gardener's Wife, who introduces herself as Giselle Wilton, is immediately understanding of their plight, if a little confused, and asks if the two Miracle Petals need anything. Daffy asks for two things: that she and Walter can have a bath to heal themselves, and that her shoe be retrieved from the sink. Giselle obliges to both of these, and goes into another room briefly before returning with a glass that contains multiple flowers in water and joking "I hope you don't mind sharing." She sets the glass, as well as Daffy and Walter, on the table, and allows the Miracle Petals into the glass. As Daffy attempts to relax, a voice speaks her name. When she turns around, she is pleasantly surprised to see her parents, still alive and well after nearly four years. She gets wrapped up in a conversation with them, as she explains every detail of what has been happening in her life since they last met. In particular, Daffy's parents are particularly happy about being grandparents. Just then, Giselle returns with Daffy's shoe, and the two discuss Daffy's idea for saving her friends. Daffy notes that it is possible that Giselle's son will not trust her, due to the Miracle Petals accidentally hurting him multiple times while attempting to safely lead him away from the garden. Giselle makes it clear that she will make sure that he trusts her. Daffy and Walter get out of the bath and say goodbye to Daffy's parents before Daffy puts on her shoe and Giselle picks them up to retrieve her son. Saving the Party As they pass through the living room, Giselle decides to tell her husband Gabriel about what has been going on. He is initially overjoyed to learn that he was right about something going on in the garden, but this quickly turns to confusion when he is told about the "Gar'dunsson" attacks, particularly with how his son was able to shatter flowerpots with his voice. Nevertheless, he retrieves his son Glenn from his room, who immediately recognises Daffy, but Giselle prevents him from attacking Daffy. With everything ready, Giselle goes to set Glenn outside, with Daffy and Walter riding on his back. Giselle tells Daffy to let her know when she is ready to return, and the two Miracle Petals set off. Back at the party building, Billie and CC force everyone present to sing about how worthless they are compared to her, unaware that Daffy and Walter are fast approaching (the song's name being "Oh, Great Billie"). In the meantime, Piggy Pal uses her feet to pick up a paperclip and begin undoing her shackles. Daffy and Walter arrive outside of the building, but Daffy quickly remembers that GS designed the building to be impenetrable to even Gar'dunsson. It is then that she has an idea, and begins singing a high note. Walter quickly catches on and joins her, and Glenn joins them with a Shatter-scream Roar, which begins to crack the wall. Inside, everyone is confused as to what is going on, until the wall shatters behind Billie to reveal Gar'dunsson, in his full glory. Billie is initially overjoyed that everyone else's day of reckoning has come, until Daffy and Walter reveal themselves. Everyone is confused as to how the two managed to tame Gar'dunsson, Billie and CC most of all. Suddenly, Piggy Pal jumps out of her restraint, takes off Billie's boots and socks, and tickles her sweaty bare feet, distracting her enough to allow Daffy to grab the shackles' controls and press the button, causing everyone to be released. Crocodile Crony leaps at Piggy Pal, set to kill, but Gar'dunsson intervenes and slams him into the ground multiple times before throwing him into the Magic Hat. Billie attempts to run away, but is quickly caught by a crowd of angry Animal Friends and is thrown into the Magic Hat as well, with her boots following after. Garden Meets Gardener With the day saved, Great Sunflower asks how Daffy and Walter were able to get Gar'dunsson on their side, to which Daffy calls out Giselle to introduce herself. Everyone is briefly scared and begs not to be killed, to which Giselle laughs before declaring herself a friend to the denizens of the Garden. Everyone immediately congratulates Daffy for befriending the Gardeners, which was previously thought to be impossible. Daffy then asks about what would become of the party, with Great Sunflower being open to rescheduling. Afterwards, everyone returns to their homes, with the Animal Friends returning to Universal Farm to properly punish Billie and CC. After a long day, Daffy and Walter return home to find Baby Bluemink sound asleep, which they find unusual. As soon as they prepare for bed, however, she wakes up and begins crying, leading Daffy to sing her a lullaby. Baby Bluemink falls asleep for real, allowing Daffy and Walter to say goodbye to the viewers and go to sleep themselves. Credits Scenes As the credits roll, a scene of Great Sunflower's rescheduled party the next week is shown, with the Gardeners and their son in attendance. As GS and Sandra dance, Sandra does something unexpected and proposes to GS. He accepts, causing everyone to applaud. The scene then changes to their wedding three weeks later, where the Gardeners and their son are again in attendance. During the reception, both GS and Sandra agree that they will not have children until both individuals are ready. This leads into the mid-credits scene, taking place two weeks after the wedding. As Daffy and company enjoy a beautiful summer's day while between Giselle and Gabriel's toes, Giselle picks Daffy up to talk to her. It is during this talk that Daffy asks about the trough by the living room window, to which Giselle reveals that she is using the trough for flowers, including a hydrangea, and that she hasn't planted them yet. Daffy returns to between Giselle's toes and shares this information with the other flowers, which excites them greatly. In particular, GS and Sandra react with shock when Daffy mentions the hydrangea, because of the King Flowers' Prophecy mentioned in an earlier episode. Afterwards, the film transitions to the scrolling credits, with pictures of the Gardeners and flowers enjoying their time together. After the credits, there is a scene of Billie and CC being punished for their acts during the film proper, which takes place one day after the main events of the film. They are locked in stocks and tickled by Piggy Pal and a visiting Young Peter, before being thrown back into Universal Swamp. As the two contemplate what their next move is to be, they are interrupted by Bear Boss, leader of Universal Swamp, who offers to make a deal with them. They accept this deal, and the screen fades to white as Gar'dunsson appears on the screen and says goodbye in baby-talk before using a Shatter-scream Roar on the screen, ending the film. Cast * Iiw Opera - Daffy Daisy, Wither Rose, Diane Daisy, Donna Daisy, Baby Bluemink (voice), Poppy T. Poppy * Peter Opera - Walter Wallflower, Young Peter, Danny Daisy, Donny Daisy * Mindy Operafan - Taylor Tulip, Sandra Snapdragon * Ricardo Wizardo - Great Sunflower * Korgot of Earth - Crocodile Crony * Gogo Tomago - Billie Bully * Hafu Evans - The Gardener/Gabriel Wilton, Bear Boss * Rosalina Evans - The Gardener's Wife/Giselle Wilton * Bastu-Baby - Gar'dunsson/Glenn Wilton Soundtrack The official soundtrack for the film, as released by Opera Music, contains the following tracks (instrumentals are marked with an I in brackets): # Another Beautiful Garden Day # A Sudden Meeting (I) # The Big News (I) # Planting Day Party Prepping # Everything Goes Wrong (I) # Angry Daffy (I) # What is a Flower to Do? # Ready Once More (I) # Daffy's Apology (I) # A Celebration is in Order (I) # Happy Planting Day, Great Sunflower! # Billie Bully, the Sarcastic Handler # Billies Plans (I) # A Risky Plan (I) # Hiding in the House (I) # Danger in the Kitchen (I) # First Contact (I) # A Bathing Reunion (I) # Giselle Tells All/Gaining Gardunsson (I) # Oh, Great Billie # Shatter-Scream Song (I) # Tickle Time! (I) # Saving the Party (I) # Introducing the Gardeners Wife (I) # Leading Flowers in Love # Talk Between the Toes (I) # Faith in Your Friends # Back to Universal Swamp (I) Trivia * This film canonically starts about eight weeks before the birth of Daisy Cutie as depicted in Cooking Cuties: I Wanna Cook Too, with the mid-credits scene taking place on the exact day of her birth. Category:Opera TV Category:Opera TV Films Category:Cutieverse Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies